my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kei Hanabi
Kei Hanabi (花火蛍 Hanabi Kei), also known as Atom Breaker, is the son of Haru Hanabi and twin brother of Ema Hanabi. He is one of the main characters of My Hero Academia: Next Generation and is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kei is a tall young man with dark hair and pale skin. His eyes are brown and are usually half-closed, giving him a bored or lazy appearance. He is normally seen wearing a hooded jacket and carrying a rubik's cube. His Hero costume is a black and green full-body suit with a mask that covers the lower half of his face. He wears a grey overcoat with a hood and a green visor. Personality Kei is normally very slow, lazy, and unmotivated. His general attitude lacks any sort of interest, especially concerning his future career as a hero, but has always maintained top marks despite not giving it his all. Unlike his sister, Kei is not afraid to speak his own mind, going so far as to insult people when he is being completely honest. His speech is formal and simple, but slow. Due to his upbringing, Kei is obedient to people with higher authority and will do as he is told without question. However, he will refuse to carry out an order if he feels the person's motives aren't good. Kei is a caring brother and remains attentive to the needs of Ema, not minding the difficulty of the task as long as he can make her happy. For example, he once surprised her with a limited edition toy she wanted for their birthday, and had stood in line in three different stores for seven hours to buy it with his own allowance. He also protects her from any sort of threats and will become enraged if someone makes her cry. Abilities Overall Abilities Kei has been recognized as one of the strongest students in Class 1-A. According to Shota Aizawa, he may even surpass his cousin if it weren't for his lack of motivation. Kei showcases combat awareness, athletic ability, and genius intellect. Enhanced Strength Kei possesses great physical strength as he is able to lift people larger than him with little effort. However, he has little knowledge on actual hand-to-hand combat. Keen Intellect Kei's intelligence was first recognized by his mother when she saw him solve a Kakuro puzzle on the newspaper at the age of 7. She showed this to her husband and he called Kei into his office, asking him to solve several puzzle games and lied that he was having difficulty with them. He manages to solve each one with ease, thus confirming their suspicions. Kei shows remarkable mathematical talent and strategy planning, allowing him to calculate the trajectory of his bombs to where he needs to launch them, then detonate using his Quirk. He has exceptional observational and analytical skills, as shown when he fought against Pain and figured out the true nature of his Quirk. He is also good at problem solving as he was able to find alternate ways to exploit the use of his Quirk. Quirk Atomic Destruction (原子崩しメルトダウナー Genshi Kuzushi): Kei 's Quirk allows him to project a beam of particle energy that can destroy anything it touches. With its raw power alone, his Quirk can melt through thick metal or concrete walls, making him useful for rescue missions. His Quirk is also highly destructive and can harm innocent people, so he has to aim carefully to prevent any accidents from happening. In order to lessen the damage caused by his Quirk, he uses alcohol-filled bombs as his main source of weapon. By firing a particle beam at a bomb after launching it, the heat can cause it to explode. He also uses silicon cards to disperse his individual beams into multiple ones, allowing him a wider range of attack. His Quirk's main drawback is the reload time after each attack, with the normal reloading period being 2 seconds. If Kei overuses his Quirk and launches a large scale attack, the reloading could take up to 8 minutes. However, after some intense training, he has decreased the time to 5 minutes. Super Moves * Particle Accelerator Gun: Kei fires a particle beam from either one or both of his palms. ** Particle Accelerator Multiple Shot: Kei fires a particle beam at one of his silicon cards, allowing them to split into multiple beams. ** Particle Accelerator Cannon: Kei combines the power of the particle energy from both his palms and fire it as one massive beam. * Atomic Bomb: Kei launches one of the alcohol-filled container at his enemy then fires a particle beam at it, causing it to explode. Equipment Heat Resistant Suit: Kei's entire suit was made from a special heat-resistant fabric. Visor: Kei's visor contains a record of his allies and locks onto potential threats after scanning the area of his line of vision, allowing him to aim more accurately. Utility Belt: There are tubes filled with alcohol contained inside special heat-resistant capsules on his belt and silicon cards inside the pouches. Quotes * (To Ryuu Hyuuga) "You can talk shit about Class 1-A after you beat us." * (To Brotherhood of Villains) "Lay a single hand on my sister and I'll blast you all to kingdom come." Trivia * Kei's given name means "firefly" (蛍), a possible reference to his Quirk. His surname means "fireworks" (花火), another reference to his Quirk as they both have explosive properties. * Regarding Kei's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows. **Student No. 11 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 2nd during the U.A. Entrance Exam **Ranked 6th for the Quirk Apprehension Test. **1st in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked 2nd in the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Kei likes hamburgers and math puzzles. *Kei enjoys playing strategy board games like Shogi, Go, and International Chess with his father. *Kei is coulrophobic. **This means that he is afraid of clowns. **His phobia started when he was 5 years old and he watched a scary movie involving a man-eating clown.